Tribulation
by yourxsweetx6x6x6
Summary: HPDM its after the war, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are forced to stay in the same house, there was sure to be trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Tribulation**

**Ch. 1**

The day was the 7th of July, exactly one month after the end of the war. Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen of the Burrow, contemplating life, as he did most days, when he wasn't helping the Weasleys.

The war didn't simply stop, there was, of course, the predicted "final battle" which, Harry thought bitterly, seemed to the eager young kids more like something from a sci-fi script than a life or death struggle.

The anticipation of what was to come had been worse than the battle itself, which hadn't exactly been fun.

But in the end, Harry Potter lived, and Voldemort perished, without their leader, his death eaters had been caught one by one.

All that was left for the survivors of this shaken world was to rebuild and let scars heal over.

The problem was a lot of buildings and homes had been destroyed in the last days before Voldemort died leaving thousands of wizards homeless.

There were, of course, shelters, but there were also volunteers that let people board with them free rent, while they found somewhere to live. One of these families, were the Weasleys.

When the Dursleys point blank refused to let Harry back into their house longer than it took to get his things and get the hell out. Nobody could convince them otherwise, luckily for Harry the Weasleys were happy for him to live with them. Others weren't so fortunate.

As well as Harry Mrs Weasley brought a tall dark haired girl called Joyce, whom she claimed was a distant relative. Joyce never spoke much, Mrs Weasley said it was because she had a disturbing "experience" in the war, no-one seemed to know what it was, and Mrs Weasley delighted in not telling. Bill, Charlie and Percy had all moved out and were helping the Ministry where they could.

Mr Weasley was doing some damage control for the Ministry overseas and had left the running of the house to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs Weasley had dragged the twins back home, so she could "keep an eye on them."

Nobody complained, everyone could use some comic relief, and the twins' optimistic attitudes were contagious.

Hermione was staying in Percy's room to help Mrs. Weasley where she could, and also so she could be with a wizarding family in case any news came in (Ron said she wanted to stay near Harry until she was satisfied that the war had left him with no psychological damage.) Surprisingly, Harry had never felt better in his life, there was of course the times when all that had happened came back to haunt his dreams, but he always knew he had Ron and Hermione.

He had lost the ever present sick feeling of anticipation, and he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, for once in his life he could relax without the fear of Voldemort popping out of the nearest rose bush.

He had sold all he felt was appropriate from the house Sirius had left him, and donated the money and the house to the Ministry.

Harry, Joyce and the twins paid rent, despite Mrs Weasleys protests. One day, when they had finished all that was needed to be done at the burrow, they all decided to take a day off and visit Diagon Alley. As soon as they arrived, they regretted the decision.

There were a few shops up and running, but there were also a lot of looted stores and there were people huddled in alleys and on street corners. However they still needed to get a couple of potions ingredients and books for the coming year at Hogwarts. McGonagal had refused to close the school, saying that even if the students no longer had enough money to pay for school equipment they would be taken in.

Harry was grateful that some parts of his life were returning to the way they were before the war. All positive thoughts were driven from his mind as they passed a ministry official sitting behind a desk with a sign saying boarder registration forms.

Leaning over the desk was a familiar figure, a tall boy of about his age, clothed entirely in black, his white blonde hair falling over his face as he filled out the forms. "Malfoy?" he heard Ron say disbelievingly, Harry could understand where he was coming from, not only was Malfoy wearing ratty, inexpensive clothes, he was also painfully thin and filling out boarder registration forms, this was not something the cocky, arrogant Malfoy they were used to would have done.

At the sound of his name, Draco Malfoy straightened up and stared at them, he muttered something indiscernible, that Harry couldn't imagine was flattering.

Harry noticed that he had a large bag at his feet, and for the first time, the thought occurred to him that Malfoys parents would have been taken to Azkaban with the other death eaters, his house would have been repossessed, he would have nowhere to go.

He could see the exhaustion in his face before he turned sharply away from them and shoved the forms at the ministry official. Apparently Mrs Weasley saw it as well, because she moved towards him before he could walk away and started talking to him in a low voice.

Harry couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could guess by the 'hell no' expression on Malfoys face, the encouraging nodding of the ministry official and the way Mrs Weasley was speaking urgently and reassuringly smiling.

Harry knew she didn't like the Malfoys, no member of the Weasley family liked the Malfoys, it went with the family name, but she still couldn't bear to see a boy the same age as her youngest son with nowhere to live. Eventually Malfoy sighed and reluctantly nodded.

Mrs Weasley smiled encouragingly and the Ministry official beamed and told Mrs Weasley where to sign. Next to him Harry heard Ron groan, he was sure everybody was thinking along the same lines.

Joyce stood next to Ginny a vacant expression on her face, thoughtfully studying a display of colour changing tulips, oblivious to the tension in the air as Malfoy allowed himself to be dragged over to the group by a stern faced Mrs Weasley.

She gave them all a warning look before saying "I know you've all met Draco before, he will be staying with us for a while, until he chooses to leave."

With that simple statement went every possible complaint, everyone could see that there was a silent 'and that's final' attached to the end of that sentence, and nobody was game to make trouble over it.

They knew they would have to just find a way to ignore each other until school started again. They bought what they needed and went home in silence, everyone staring at Malfoy then looking away when he caught them.

When they got back to the burrow, Mrs Weasley ordered Harry and Ron to show Malfoy to Bills old room, which they did, in cold silence.

Malfoy straggled behind them, dragging the heavy bag, neither Ron or Harry offered to help him. Ron opened the door to Malfoys new room, a plain white box with a bed, cupboards and a writing desk, but not much else.

When Bill had been living in it the walls had been covered in posters, adding some life to the boring space, but now it was dead and unwelcoming.

Harry and Ron stood aside and Malfoy walked into the room, dumped his bag on the floor and slammed the door in Ron's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Title: Tribulation 

Author: yourxsweetx6x6x6

Category: Harry Potter

Summary: HPDM its after the war, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are forced to stay in the same house, there was sure to be trouble...

Disclaimer: none of the characters mentioned are mine, they belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter: 2

The next morning a loud knocking on the door of his room made Harry wake with a start. He heard Ron grumble something unintelligible before the door swung open and crashed against the wall.

Fred and George appeared in the doorway, and Harry barely had a moment to scramble to his feet before Fred pounced at the spot he'd been sitting a second before. Ron wasn't so quick, George landed heavily on his younger brothers stomach.

After much yelling and swearing, the twins ran from the room laughing and Ron was up and out of bed.

As they reached the kitchen a table full of food, and the entire household, minus Malfoy greeted them.

"Where's the Ferret?" Ron asked, yawning.

"Ron, I will not tolerate that sort of talk, he must be feeling very uncomfortable about this whole situation. Imagine how you would feel if you didn't have Harry or Hermione or anyone, and the Malfoys took you into their home?"

Ginny spoke from her seat opposite Ron, "yes mum, but that's the difference, the Malfoys would never take Ron."

Harry could have sworn George mumbled something that sounded like "who would?"

Apparently Mrs Weasley heard it too, because she lightly biffed George over the head and proclaimed in a loud voice that there would be no further discussion on the matter.

"Now somebody go and fetch Draco." Everyone averted their eyes and sat down quickly in a mad game of musical chairs, which, by some cruel twist of fate, Harry ended up losing.

Mrs Weasley looked at him expectantly while everyone else snorted with suppressed laughter at the horrified expression on his face.

"Go'n 'Arry" Ron managed through the mouthful of food he had already stuffed into his mouth.

Harry sighed huffily and flounced back out of the kitchen towards Draco's room.

He hesitated outside the door, his confidence leaving him now that he didn't have Ron beside him.

After a few moments he knocked loudly on the door. There was no sound from behind the door. So he knocked again…

After a few more seconds he began to feel a bit worried, what if he'd left during the night? Then where would he go? It wasn't like there were many places to go from the Burrow.

So he turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a sleeping figure on the bed in the corner. As Harry contemplated how to wake him, Malfoy turned over and slowly opened his eyes. He jumped about an inch when he saw Harry standing in his room. He sat up quickly and pulled the blankets up.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?"

Harry blushed furiously and backed out of the room saying as he did

"um breakfast is ready.." He reached the door, turned and slammed it as he walked out.

Draco sat where he was, stunned. Thinking about how much he'd rather be at home, how annoying Potter was and how cute he looked when he was embarrassed. He stopped and retraced back to that last thought before mentally slapping himself across the face. He decided that he may as well make an appearance, and got dressed before leaving his room.

Harry ran back down to the kitchen as fast as he could, absolutely mortified. He contemplated jumping out a high window, or maybe just joining the ghoul in the attic and becoming a hermit until Draco left, which, he thought bleakly, could be a really long time. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, before entering the kitchen and sitting in the empty chair next to Ron.

A few minutes later, Draco sauntered in and Mrs Weasley conjured a chair in between Ginny and Joyce. Ginny subtly inched her chair away.

Harry turned his eyes towards his food and didn't look up until Mrs Weasley told them they didn't have anything they could help her with today so why don't they all get to know each other a bit better.

Obviously, seeing as the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had known each other for years, she was really telling them to spend time with Draco.

The twins looked murderous, Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look that said 'this is going to be funny' and Harry could see Ron pause with food halfway up to his mouth and felt a sharp jab in his side.

Malfoy wasn't very happy about it either, judging by the way that he stabbed his scrambled eggs.

Mrs Weasley, either not noticing the reaction, or choosing to ignore it, continued.

" I know, how about you kids go down to that river, it's pretty hot today."

Harry could see the twins physically cringe and Malfoy looked uncomfortable. Ginny looked as though she was trying hard not to laugh, Hermione replied

"Of course we will Mrs Weasley, that's a great idea." She sent everyone at the table a stern look and returned to her breakfast.

After breakfast, they left the Burrow, the twins leading the way, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny behind them and Draco following from a distance.

When they got to the river, which was really a deep stream, everyone jumped, pushed and fell fully clothed into the freezing cold water.

Everyone, that is, except Draco, who remained standing a safe distance away, under one of the old shady trees lining the shore.

Everyone was too busy trying to drown each other, to notice, or really care. So he sat facing away from them and started reading a small black book that he produced from his pocket.

An hour later, they emerged slipping and laughing from the river, Draco couldn't help but notice when Harry pulled off his wet shirt, exposing his smooth stomach.

Now only in his baggy black jeans and studded belt, his hair wet and messy, Harry was a sight Draco couldn't get out of his head, even when he looked away.

Harry was walking past Draco when one of the twins shoved him.

Harry slipped and crashed on top of Draco. There was a lot of frantic shoving, Draco ended up lying flat on his back, Harry kneeling with one leg either side of his, his hands flat beside Draco's head, their faces close enough that Harry's wet hair was tickling Draco's forehead.

They paused in that position for split second, looking in each other's eyes before Harry jumped up, his face a priceless image of horror.

Everyone else was almost bent double with laughter, as Draco slowly sat up, rubbing his head where it had hit the ground.

"If-only-we-had-a-camera" Fred managed though hysterical laughter. This only made Harry blush a deeper red and everyone laugh harder. Even Ron was finding it hard not to smile as he half-heartedly yelled at them to stop laughing.

Eventually they stopped and the twins announced that they should start home before it got any hotter. Draco stood up and gingerly brushed the leaves away from his wet clothes.

Harry started off at a brisk walk and Ron and Hermione jogged to catch up with him. Fred, George and Ginny walked after them, still chuckling.

And Draco was left standing under the tree, smiling inside. George turned around,

"Move your ass ferret, mum'll kill us if you get lost and die."

He said it as though he didn't think the idea was so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**This is the last chapter, thank you all so much for the reviews and any more would be much appreciated. I welcome advice so don't hold back on the tips. Thank you **

**Title: Tribulation **

**Author: yourxsweetx6x6x6**

**Category: Harry Potter**

**Summary: HPDM it's after the war, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are forced to stay in the same house, there was sure to be trouble...**

Disclaimer: none of the characters mentioned are mine, they belong to J.K Rowling 

**Chapter: 3**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After the incident at the river, Harry avoided Draco like the plague, and Draco found himself thinking about him when he wasn't there and staring at him when he was.

Draco knew he was interested in him, or at least he wanted him on top of him again…or…he was interested in getting him on top of him again...

Malfoys often had trouble knowing the difference.

All he did know was that he was going to get Harry, one way or another. And then who knows, he didn't have to _keep _him necessarily. These thoughts did not make Draco feel guilty in the slightest; he was, after all, a Malfoy. And his mind was made up.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices coming towards where he was sitting, which happened to be in the kitchen in a hard wooden chair with his heavy black boots resting on the table. He had a book in his hand but he was staring out the window, happy to be alone with his thoughts.

Harry, Ron and the twins trooped into the room with their brooms under their arms and their hair messed up by the wind.

They paused briefly when they saw him staring at them, then continued with their conversation about Quiddich, the twins and Ron flopping into chairs of their own and swigging pumpkin juice. Harry hesitated for a moment then sat next to Ron. The four of them were sitting on one side of the table with Draco facing them on the other side.

Draco sighed and returned to his book, out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry watching him. Glad at this unexpected opportunity, Draco pushed his hair back from his face, letting his fingers curl luxuriously into individual strands and then letting it all fall back. He noticed Harry shift uncomfortably in his chair and pretend to be interested in the Weasleys conversation, while still watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Draco slowly ran his tounge over his top lip, as though deep in thought. Harry looked nervous. Draco smirked, and deciding that he would leave it there for now, stood and left the room, glancing over his shoulder as he reached the door to see Harry staring after him.

Harry didn't remember when he started noticing Draco, and he didn't know why. All he knew that it was little things that made him think of the Slytherin, like the way his skin looked so white against the black clothes he always wore. Or the way his smile light up his face and made girls walk into walls trying to get a better look.

Or maybe it was the way he was always surrounded by an entourage of adoring girls and protected by Crabbe and Goyle, like some kind of perfect untouchable celebrity. The problem was, that this celebrity hated his guts and was promised to the dark arts, Harry didn't know whether it was that fact that repelled him, or whether that only made him want Draco more.

Draco had only been at the Burrow for a week and already everyone had gotten over his presence, incoorporating him into life at the burrow mainly by including him on the housework roster.

Sometimes he caught glimpses of Draco's cold composure slipping. Sometimes when Draco didn't think anyone was watching, he did things that nobody expected, like occasionally when he saw Joyce sitting alone he sat with her, sometimes talking, sometimes they both just sat in silence. He also seemed to have a great affection for Crookshanks; smuggling him bits of food and letting him sleep on his pillow, something no one else in the house could stand due to the cats excessive moulting.

Harry knew he would be foolish to think that this was enough grounds to say that Malfoy wasn't still a selfish prat, and he knew that as soon as he was around people he would be back to being a selfish prat. But he also knew that was exactly how he liked him.

Meanwhile Draco kept up the attack, drawing Harry's attention to him at every chance he got. But things were moving way too slow for him, so he decided to speed them up a bit. All he needed to do was take a trip to the twin's bedroom and his evil plan would be in action.

Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and the twins were taking a break from working in the Weasleys garden the next evening. The twins were blasting empty pots with their wands.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching and talking lazily and Ginny was bossing Draco around, trying to teach him how to properly approach the fantastic creatures found in the Burrow.

Suddenly Ron dropped the sandwich he'd been eating and threw up about 10 centimetres away from Harry's foot. Harry leapt ut of the way as Ron lurched over again.

Two hours later and Ron was still in pretty bad shape, throwing up every bit of food given to him.

The cause of his illness was determined to be due to one of the twin's experimental gimmicks.

They assured Mrs Weasley that it would wear off gradually and they had no idea how it got in Ron's food, the fact that they had been fighting with their younger brother all morning did nothing to convince their mother of their innocence.

In the meantime Harry had nowhere to sleep, Mrs. Weasley insisted that Harry would be kept awake if he stayed near Ron because she would be staying up to be near him until he was in better shape. It was quickly decided that there was plenty of room in Draco's room for a mattress and so Harry's fate was sealed.

After using every delaying technique from Wizarding Chess to Monopoly (a game which never ceased to amuse witches and wizards worldwide) Mrs Weasley finally told them to go to bed. Draco, who had been watching them play Monopoly with mild fascination, complied apathetically. Harry however, grumbled and dragged his feet.

After showering and dressing in long charcoal grey pants that pooled around his ankles and a fairly tight white shirt, Harry finally made it to Draco's room. He knocked twice loudly and deliberately and Draco finally opened the door. Harry took in his appearance; he was dressed in long black pants and a long-sleaved black shirt that showed off his slim figure. His hair was tied back in a tight ponytail with the front escaping to fall freely over his face.

His room was dimly lit, the light coming from a bedside lamp. Harry reached out to turn on the overhead light; Draco threw his arm across his eyes as though the light was burning them and flicked the light off.

"The light stays off"

Harry sighed exaggeratedly and sunk awkwardly onto the flat mattress, Draco sat on the far side of his bed and they sat where they were, staring in opposite directions.

"What's with the Buffy calender?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"So I'm not allowed to like a muggle show is that it? I thinkSarah Michelle Gellar's hot…"

"Yeah…which would explain why you have a spike calender"

"All the Sarah Michelle Gellar ones were sold out!"

"You are so gay sometimes Malfoy."

"Yeah see that's the thing with you queers, you want everyone to be like you."

"Whatever you say Malfoy…"

"I am _not_ gay, Potter!"

"Mm hmm…"

"Look, just because you want me, doesn't mean I want you,"

"_Excuse me?"_

"You heard me Potter."

"I do not 'want you' Malfoy I can't believe you just said that!"

"Are you positive about that?" Draco whispered, leaning closer towards the edge of his bed.

"Ye-"

Harry was cut off as Draco lunged forward and pulled their mouths together in a fiery kiss. He pushed his fingers through Harry's hair and ran his ice-cold hands under Harry's shirt, making him shiver. All of a sudden he pulled away, smirking at the expression on Harry's face.

"Liar."

"What was that for?" Harry asked, finally recovering.

Draco continued to smirk as he replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Well if you don't want me, then you have to know what you're missing out on."

"I don't underst-"

Again Harry was cut-off as Malfoy spoke over him.

"Ugh, you talk too much, let me explain."

He leaned over again and forced Harry to lie back with one hand, as he bent his face over his and slowly licked Harry's lips.

Harry took a shuddering breath and forgot every question that was in his head a moment before.

Taking this as encouragement, Draco climbed down and knelt over him continuing to kiss him, soft and teasing. He traced a path down his neck, stopping at his shoulder blade before pulling his shirt off and travelling down his chest to the same smooth stomach he had seen at the river. He was moving tortuously slow, kissing and softly biting making Harry moan softly with every contact of lips to skin. When he finally reached Harry's waistband they were both becoming slightly impatient, Draco not letting it show as he hooked his thumbs in the pants and pulling them down slowly, relishing the feeling of Harry's fingers digging into the skin of his now-bare back, pushing him downwards…

The next morning arrived, unwelcomed by the two teenage boys lying side-by-side on a creaky old mattress limbs draped across limbs, faces together. They were awoken by a soft tapping on the door.

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he hurriedly pushed Draco off him.

Draco looked hurt, but he quickly jumped back onto his own bed just as the door opened.

Draco managed to somehow make it look like he'd sat up quickly. Ginny stood in the doorway, looking puzzled at Harry's highly ruffled appearance, and completely destroyed bed sheets.

Noticing her confusion Harry was quick to explain.

"I had a um bad sleep…"

Realising that she was staring and noticing Draco looking at her expectantly she blushed and left.

"That reminds me, weren't you going out with Ginny last time I checked?" Malfoy asked staring thoughtfully at the door.

_Ginny? _

"Ah...no we broke up a long time ago."

"Good. I'm starving let's go."

Harry looked around the doorframe and turned back to Draco, before slamming him into the wall, pushing his hands under his shirt and his knee between his legs and kissing him with lots of tongue.

After a few minutes they broke apart and went downstairs.

If the Weasley's were surprised at the two of them walking in together, they were completely shocked at their appearance, Draco's shirt buttons were completely mismatched, and his hair was messy (something Malfoy usually couldn't stand.) Harry looked as though he'd just rolled down a hill three times and for some reason put his shirt on backwards.

The only one that didn't notice was Ron

"Hey Mate, those bloody pills have worn off and I'm starving! Try the bacon its brilliant!"

Mrs. Weasley came to the conclusion that they'd been fighting again. And she sighed exasperatedly

"Can't you two lay-off each other for one day?"

Harry and Draco looked absolutely horrified.

"Sorry?" Harry asked weakly.

"You heard me! You two have got to stop fighting, you're 16 years old, so stop acting like 10 year olds."

They looked relieved.

The only ones that were still suspicious were Hermione and Ginny.

Draco didn't feel like laying-off Harry, he also didn't feel like keeping it a secret. Of course he couldn't just announce to the entire household

"Me and Harry had sex last night, it was wicked."

Even if he did, nobody would believe him.

So he took the first opportunity he had, to show them. He met Harry coming down the hallway; he took him by the wrist and dragged him into a dark corner.

Harry almost realised what he was trying to do, he knew they would get caught so he tried to pull away. Draco wouldn't let that stand so he stopped his struggling by leaning his body against him, pushing him into the wall and holding his hands above his head.

"Stop it…" Harry gasped.

Draco silenced him with his mouth.

Soon enough he heard

"What are you guys staring at?" and a strangled choking shout.

Draco quickly stepped back; Harry lost his balance and collapsed at his feet.

Looking up, Harry saw Hermione and Ginny standing wide-eyed a few meters down the hall, with Ron covering his eyes and staggering around as though someone poked him with a burning poker. The twins were leaning against the wall with a camera laughing.

"How much do you reckon we can get for these?" Fred asked Hermione, grinning.

"Women world wide will be beating each other with sticks trying to get 'em!" George replied, laughing.

Ron seemed to recover and reached out a hand, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Mate, you have awful standards! Malfoy? You could do so much better."

Everyone was so shocked by this there was a silence of about 40 seconds.

"What? Let's go, this is weird enough." Ron said, shoving the twins and dragging the dumbstruck girls down the hall.

Harry and Draco were left facing each other.

"Look I'm sor-"

"You talk too much Malfoy" Harry said silencing him with a burning kiss before linking fingers with him and following the others.

**End**


End file.
